The Nice Girl
by HeliciaxRomione
Summary: What would it have been like if Hermione got sorted into Hufflepuff? What if she had never been friends with The Boy That Lived or the youngest Weasley son? She eventually meets Malfoy, and along the way, they form an unlikely connection. Will love connect these two for the better?


"You're the one I love! You're the one I need! You're the only one I see! Come on baby it's you!" Hermione sang blissfully into her wand, pretending it was a microphone.

"Hermione! Keep it down!" A girl said emerging from the bathroom. She brushed her sleek black hair that reached down to her hips.

"Sorry, Ariana. I love to sing, I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She said putting her wand down.

"I actually loved it!" A girl with red hair came out of the bathroom as well. Because of her hair, people assumed she was Weasley, she gets annoyed by this since there are people with red hair aren't Weasleys.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Veronica, I've been practicing."

Ariana and Veronica were Hermione's roommates. Of course, they were also Hufflepuffs. Although Hermione was skeptical of Ariana before because of the sass that she has, but deep down, she's as delicate as she is fiery.

Veronica is more bubbly and a bit shy than Ariana. She had friends in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, even Slytherin. Some of the guys in Gryffindor were fond of her because of her beauty.

"Come on guys, we gotta hurry, class is in twenty minutes and I have to let my hair air dry." Veronica said.

Hermione laughed, "Okay, okay your highness." She knew how Ariana was about pampering herself.

Hermione brushed her own hair. Over the years, she's learned different spells to change her hair a lot. Today, they were in loose curls. She felt like a princess, she even had a barrette in her hair.

She lightened her hair in third year, after the suggestion of Veronica, telling her that her hair would look amazing blonde. Her hair was already a light brown so it was fairly easy to get it done. Ever since, she's loved it, the color reminded her of honey.

Lunchtime came quickly than what Hermione expected. They were serving ham and cheese sandwiches and tacos. When the girls took their seats, Ariana was the first to talk.

"Ugh, Potions class took for-ev-er!"

Veronica giggled, "She was busy drifting off and zoning out." She told Hermione.

Hermione just smiled and took a bite of her sandwich. She noticed that Veronica had tied her hair into pigtails last time she saw her, it looked cute on her.

"Whoa, who's the cutie?" Veronica said, looking at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ariana. "Which one? They're all pretty cute."

"Maybe she means Oliver Wood." Hermione guessed.

"Who's that?" Veronica said turning to Hermione.

She sighed, "Brown hair. Keeper in Quidditch."

Veronica's eyes beemed, "He sounds great But I don't know if we're talking about the same person."

Hermione looked over to the Gryffindor guys, "Okay, just point to him."

Veronica pointed at a boy, "The one with the sandy hair."

Hermione pointed at him too, "Seamus? The guy with the blue eyes?"

Veronica nodded, "Yeah, he's insanely cute!" She made eyes at him.

Ariana giggled, "Well, I don't know about you guys but I think Harry Potter is beyond cute!"

"Harry Potter? Are you serious?" Hermione said with wide eyes.

Ariana shrugged, "Have you seen his hair? It's even better than mine!"

Veronica laughed, "Nobody's hair is better than yours, Ari!"

She scoffed, "Please, I know."

The three of them broke into laughter. Hermione looked over to the familiar striking boy with blonde hair. Except he wasn't at the Gryffindor table, he was at the Slytherin table.

"Wow, how is he always so cute?" Hermione said, forgetting her friends were next to her.

"Ooh, Hermione, who are you talking about?" Ariana asked.

"Nobody." She took a sip of her smoothie.

"Come on, 'Mione, you can tell us!" Veronica urged.

Hermione shook her head, "Nuh-uh. I'm not telling."

"Please, please!" Ariana begged.

"Okay, it's Draco. Draco Malfoy." She revealed.

Veronica gasped, "What?! You mean the guy from Slytherin?"

"Yeah, I mean he's really cute!" She admitted.

Ariana shook her head, "But he's in Slytherin, and you're a Hufflepuff. I mean have you ever heard of a couple from those two houses? I don't think so."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, you're right. We probably will never be together and get married and ride off in a carriage together." Hermione joked.

Ariana made a face, "Ugh, you're gonna make me vomit!"

Veronica digressed, "Well, I think it's cute. It's kind of like Romeo and Juliet when you think about it. Two people from completely different worlds. Falling in love!" She said dreamily.

Hermione blushed. She actually had a crush on him since first year. She never met him or had a conversation with him. She maybe thought he would be different than what people assumed he would be.

Maybe one day, maybe tomorrow, maybe the next week, but one day, she will work up the courage to talk to him.


End file.
